A Beautiful Miko, a Fox, and the Meadow of Desire
by VixenKitsune147
Summary: Kagome is fed up,tired of having her heart broken and being taken for granted. This time Inuyasha pushed too far. But, despite her pain her heart will open up once again and this time to a very handsome silver spirit fox named Youko Kurama.  Revamped
1. Chapter 1 The Final Argument

**A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire**

**Chapter 1 The Final Argument and the Ultimate Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters but, the OC's are mine.**

**Author's note: This is my first fic so when you give a review of my story all that I ask is that you please be kind and gentle with me. I have been reading a lot of the stories on and love crossovers and especially the ones involving Kurama/Kagome, Youko/Kagome, Kuronue/Kagome and Seeshomaru/Kagome and many others. So, for my first fan fiction story I was inspired to write an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover which is entitled "A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire." This will be a Youko/Kagome and Kurama/Kagome pairing so just sit back and relax, and enjoy the story. **

**Summary: The battle with Naraku is finally over he was defeated and destroyed along with all of his incarnations and the Shikon on Tama is complete and Kagome has purified it; and yet once again Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten into another heated argument; because, once again, she has caught Inuyasha with the dead miko, Kikiyo but unlike all of the other times they were in a very compromising position. Kagome was heartbroken, hurt, angry and completely betrayed and humiliated after she heard and saw Inuyasha in the forest holding Kikiyo\ he asked Kikiyo to be his mate, she saw them kissing and getting undressed and then saw Inuyasha pick up a very naked Kikiyo and lay her on the forest floor. Of course Kagome didn't stick around to watch what would happen next because: 1 she felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and 2 by Inuyasha's actions it was plain to see that whatever future she wanted to have with him would never be, could never be and it was over because he never really loved her way that she loved him and Kikiyo always had Inuyasha's heart even though she had pinned him to the God Tree with her arrow. But don't grieve for Kagome because her destiny is about to be changed by a certain King of Thieves and Silver Sprit Fox (Kitsune) named Youko Kurama and an encounter at a hot springs and beautiful meadow full of flowers and magic. Plus she finds out that she isn't really Kikiyo's reincarnation but, Midoriko's daughter instead; and on top of all that she finds out about her demon heritage and how she is the last of the Crystal Kitsune Clan; the foxes who controlled all of the elements.**

**Authors P.O.V. **

**Kagome and Inuyasha are standing toe to toe and nose to nose in a heated argument about Inuyasha sneaking off from camp to meet Kikiyo the night before. Inuyasha is hurling insult after insult at Kagome and he was doing his best to tear her down just so that he can ease his own guilty conscience about being with Kikiyo the other night.**

""**Talking**

"_**Midoriko talking**_

"Inuyasha don't lie to me I know where you were last night because I saw Kikiyo's soul collectors!" Kagome shouted.

"So what if I went to see Kikiyo last night." InuYasha replied, shouting as well. "Look here wench I don't know what you're so mad about. I love Kikyo, and now that Naraku is gone we can be together!"

Kagome's eyes widened, it felt like her heart was suddenly stabbed. She knew, _she knew_, this day would come, but she had always hoped InuYasha would choose her over Kikyo. She wasn't the one who pinned him to a tree for 50 years; she was always by his side, comforting him. He had made his decision.

"So that's how you really feel. " Kagome's voice was a mere whisper. Then she suddenly looked up her eyes where blazing but tears where beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Fine! You were always such a jerk anyway. I don't care what you do with Kikyo; I saw all I needed to _last night_!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes now widened in shock and he backs away from Kagome and nervously asks "What do you mean you saw?" then he gulped when the realization came and it dawned on him that Kagome had followed him last night. "You stupid girl it wasn't what it looked like" InuYasha said, trying to remedy the situation.

Shut up, liar! I saw you kissing Kikiyo, I heard the whole conversation and I saw all of your clothes coming off. I'm not stupid Inuyasha I know what the two of you were doing." Kagome replied, further shocking the hanyou.

**Flashback**

**Kagome's eyes slowly open and then widen a little when she sees the familiar soul collectors flying above their campsite. She quickly closes her eyes when she hears InuYasha jump down from the tree and follow after them. Kagome then gets up from her sleeping bag and goes after Inuyasha.**

**She is absolutely fuming and furious as she is walking through the forest and mumbling to her self "I don't believe this why is this happening to me again? Does Inuyasha really take me for a fool? Oh, Kami why do I put up with this over and over again and why do I keep taking him back? I deserve to be with someone who is faithful to me just as I would be to him; whoever or wherever that special someone is." **

**Kagome awoke from her musing when she walked into a clearing near a group of trees and she hid in some bushes. Kagome's eyes widen from where she hid as the whole sickening scene played out before her. **

**"Kikiyo my koishi" InuYasha whispered. **

**"What is it Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. **

**"I really love you and I was wondering?" Inuyasha says. **

**"Yes, Inuyasha" said Kikiyo **

**"I want to be with you forever, Kikiyo will you be my mate?" InuYasha asked, hopeful.**

**"Yes, Inuyasha I would love to be your mate" Kikiyo replied.**

**Just then the biggest smile came across Inuyasha's face. And then Kikiyo said "But what about my reincarnation, Kagome?" **

**Inuyasha replied "I don't love that stupid girl and besides all she ever was, was nothing but a shard detector. I love only you Kikiyo." Then Inuyasha kissed Kikiyo and embraced her. Clothes quickly came off, flying everywhere until both of them had nothing on. Then Inuyasha picked the naked clay pot up bridal style and laid her on the forest floor. Kagome's heart was shattered, silent tears fell as she leaped from the bush that she was hiding in and ran back as fast as her legs could carry her to the camp site. And when she got back to camp she crawled into her sleeping bag and wept silently.**

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha just stood there staring in shock at Kagome's revelation. Then Kagome said something that she held back and kept bottled up inside of her for 3 long years

"I will never shed or waste another tear over you and I won't go running home this time like I always do. Understand Inuyasha you're not the only demon or half demon around here and by the time you figure out that the love I had for you was real and Kikiyo isn't capable of love it will be too late because from this day forth I'm moving on." Kagome shouted at her once love interest. "Sit boy!"

She grabbed her backpack and headed off to find a hot spring to go take a nice hot bath in.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede and Kirara stood there looking on in utter silence as Kagome walked away into the forest leaving the Hanyou face down in the dirt with his body twitching from the impact.

Okay that was chapter 1 please review and tell me what you think

I would just like to thank my wonderful beta XMinatoXKyuubiX for her excellent work on this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 A Foxy Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters but, the OC's are mine.**

**Author's note: This is my first fic so when you give a review of my story all that I ask is that you please be kind and gentle with me. I have been reading a lot of the stories on and love crossovers and especially the ones involving Kurama/Kagome, Youko/Kagome, Kuronue/Kagome and Seeshomaru/Kagome and many others. So, for my first fan fiction story I was inspired to write an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover which is entitled "A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire." This will be a Youko/Kagome and Kurama/Kagome pairing so just sit back and relax, and enjoy the story. **

**Summary: The battle with Naraku is finally over he was defeated and destroyed along with all of his incarnations and the Shikon on Tama is complete and Kagome has purified it; and yet once again Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten into another heated argument once again; because once again she has caught Inuyasha with the dead miko Kikiyo but unlike all of the other times this time in a very compromising position. Kagome is heartbroken, hurt, angry and completely betrayed and humiliated after she heard and saw Inuyasha in the forest holding Kikiyo\ he asked Kikiyo to be his mate, she saw them kissing and getting undressed and then saw Inuyasha pick up a very naked Kikiyo and lay her on the forest floor. Of course Kagome didn't stick around to watch what would happen next because 1 she felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and 2 by Inuyasha's actions it was plain to see that whatever future she wanted to have with him would never be, could never be and it was over because he never really loved her way that she loved him and Kikiyo always had Inuyasha's heart even though she had pinned him to the God Tree with her arrow. But don't grieve for Kagome because her destiny is about to be changed by a certain King of Thieves and Silver Sprit Fox (Kitsune) named Youko Kurama and an encounter at a hot springs and beautiful meadow full flowers and magic. Plus she finds out that she isn't really Kikiyo's reincarnation but, Midoriko's daughter instead; and on top of all that she finds out about her demon heritage and how she is the last of the Crystal Kitsune Clan; the foxes who controlled all of the elements.**

**VixenKitsune147 now presents the story A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire.**

**A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire**

**Chapter 2 A Foxy Encounter at the Hot Springs**

**Recap/Last time: **Inuyasha just stood there staring in shock at Kagome's revelation. Then Kagome said something that she held back and kept bottled up inside of her for 3 long years

"I will never shed or waste another tear over you and I won't go running home this time like I always do. Understand Inuyasha you're not the only demon or half demon around here and by the time you figure out that the love I had for you was real and Kikiyo isn't capable of love it will be too late because from this day forth I'm moving on." Kagome shouted at her once love interest. "Sit boy!"

She grabbed her backpack and headed off to find a hot spring to go take a nice hot bath in.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede and Kirara stood there looking on in utter silence as Kagome walked away into the forest leaving the Hanyou face down in the dirt with his body twitching from the impact.

""**Talking**

"**_Midoriko talking_**

**Authors P.O.V.**

**Kagome has been walking for hours through the forest looking for a hot springs. Her feet were killing her and her backpack isn't helping at all. The fight she had with Inuyasha is still fresh in her mind, only adding to the aching in her muscles and the stress she is going through. And to top it all off it's extremely hot!**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

**I walked through the forest for, what seemed like, hours. I thought it was strange that I had yet to find a hot spring because there usually is one nearby. I normally ask InuYasha, but there is NO way I'm doing that now. Then all of a sudden a hot spring comes into my vision. I pause, blinking. **

**"****_Whoa that's weird"_**** I thought to myself and then a wide smile came across my face and I quietly squeal. **

**"Finally, I can relax." I said to myself. **

Normal P.O.V.

A very frustrated, stressed out Kagome takes out her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, bath sponge and a pink bath towel from her backpack. Then she takes off her clothes and places them neatly on a nearby rock. Kagome slips into the hot spring and sighs, feeling the stress of the day leave her. She then begins to wash herself, taking her sweet time. Little did she know that high in the trees and silver fox watches her bathe, hiding his scent and youki from her senses. His golden eyes rake over her slender yet curvaceous form as she cleans herself.

Youko's P.O.V.

She's absolutely beautiful. Kami, I wish I could run my fingers through those lovely black tresses. Her hair reminds me of the night sky. And those lips, they're just begging to be kissed. But, she's a miko I may get purified if I get too close. But it's like she's teasing me. I can't resist her heavenly scent. Cherry blossoms, vanilla and roses, it's the perfect combination. Oh, what the heck I really want to get to know her. I think I'll use my kitsune seduction on her.

A grin crawls onto Youko's face and then he jumps from the tree and does a flip and lands silently but gracefully on the ground and sneaks up on the unsuspecting miko.

Normal P.O.V.

"_This hot spring feels so good I don't want to leave and have to deal with Inu-baka again."_ Kagome thinks with a sigh.

Then all of the sudden her miko energy pulls her from her relaxation. Kagome gasps, opening her chocolate brown eyes and coming face to face with a very handsome and very naked silver fox youkai that was now sitting beside her in the hot spring.

"Oh, kami who are you!" Kagome nearly screams.

Youko just chuckles as Kagome blushes fiercely. Though she begins to tremble not from fear but the at the kitsune's closeness to her and that they were both naked, alone.

"Hello, my beautiful dark haired angel" Youko purrs, the kitsune's eyes darken and begin to glow an eerie bright gold.

Youko pulls forth his youki and slowly wraps it around Kagome's mind and body as he releases his pheromones. Immediately Kagome's mind becomes clouded, the kitsune's seduction spell taking hold.

"Please tell me, my beautiful miko, what is your name?" Youko asks.

"K-Kagome" she manages to whisper, it felt as though she was on cloud nine. She couldn't think strait.

"A beautiful name for such a beautiful lady" Youko murmured. Kagome's blush deepened. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as the kitsune youkai spoke. "Oh, where are my manners. I know your name now but, you don't know mine. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves."

Kagome didn't know what to do. Her mind was so clouded she couldn't think at all. The fact that Youko was smoking hot wasn't helping any. _"I'm in so much trouble right now. I don't know what to do!"_

Just then, Youko's arms snaked around her waist and he pulled Kagome forward into a searing kiss. Kagome gasped, feeling a spark shoot through her body at the contact. Unbeknownst to her Youko also felt the spark. Taking it as a good sign he deepened the kiss and let out a pleased purr when he felt Kagome's fingers in his long silver hair. Time seemed to stand still as the two kissed passionately. Unfortunately the need to breath made itself known.

Youko pulled back, satisfied but as he did the sent of tears hit his nose. Kagome had tears running down her cheeks. Youko raised a clawed hand and wiped them away. "Why are you crying my angel? Tears do not belong on such a beautiful face."

"I'm not ready for this. It's too soon." Kagome whispered, "I had my heart broken just recently."

"By whom Kagome?" Youko asked.

Kagome looked up at him right into his eyes. She could see that he was truly concerned for her. The miko opened her mouth and told him everything, and by the end of her explanation, well, saying Youko was mad would be an understatement. The fox youkai was furious.

How DARE that hanyou do that to his angel._ "If that Inuyasha hurts her again, I'll feed him to my plants!"_ Youko vowed, his eyes flashing blood red for a second.

Youko reined in his anger and pulled Kagome close to him. Gently he wiped the tears that had once more accumulated in her eyes, and hugged her close. Kagome hugged back, excepting his comfort with open arms. Youko smiled slightly and inhaled her scent before she pulled away.

"Youko?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"Yes my angel?" Youko replied, ignoring the whining of his beast. He climbed out of the hot spring and moved over to his clothes that were resting on a rock near the rock Kagome's clothes were on.

Kagome blushed, quickly looking away as Youko dressed. "I, uh. I really should be getting back. My friends are probably worried about me."

"You're right it has gotten pretty late." Youko replied looking up at the darkening sky. "I'm sorry I kept you out so late."

"It's alright." Kagome said, looking at him now that he had some clothes on. Though she couldn't help blushing a little at his physic.

Youko smirked slightly when he saw that. He then moved over to the edge of the pool and held out his hand. Kagome took it and let Youko pull her from the hot spring, glad she was still wearing her towel.

"Will I ever see you again?" Youko asked, "Like say, tomorrow night."

Kagome's eyes widened a little, and then she smiled. "I'd like that."

Youko smiled back, "shall we meet at the same time tomorrow then, right here?" Kagome nodded. Then Youko took her hand in his and kissed her palm, "then I will see you tomorrow, my angel." Youko, then, jumped back and disappeared into the trees.

Kagome was left blushing brightly before she regained herself. The girl quickly gathered her things before taking one last look at the clearing. She smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Youko, I'll see you tomorrow."

High up in the trees Youko watched her leave. "Goodnight, my angel. Until we meet again." Youko whispered. Once she had disappeared completely Youko jumped down and gazed silently into the hot spring before turning and gazing down the path Kagome took to get back to her friends. _"I've already fallen for her."_ He thought with a sigh, then a smirk crossed his face, _"Oh well, it was bound to happen eventually. That girl certainly is one of a kind."_

Wow! Chapter 2 was really long wasn't it? But, I wanted to set the mood before Kagome's transformation from human to fox demoness. So, tell me what you think and please keep the reviews coming and if you have any ideas for chapter 3 and other upcoming future chapters I'd really appreciate it thank you

I would also like to thank my wonderful beta XMinatoXKyuubiX for revising and revamping the chapters of my story for me. In addition I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, added my story to their favorites and their all of their alerts; thank you so much everyone who has shown me so much love on FF as a writer and authoress.


	3. Chapter 3 Kagome's True Heritage Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters but, the OC's are mine.**

**Author's note: This is my first fic so when you give a review of my story all that I ask is that you please be kind and gentle with me. I have been reading a lot of the stories on and love crossovers and especially the ones involving Kurama/Kagome, Youko/Kagome, Kuronue/Kagome and Seeshomaru/Kagome and many others. So, for my first fan fiction story I was inspired to write an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover which is entitled "A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire." This will be a Youko/Kagome and Kurama/Kagome pairing so just sit back and relax, and enjoy the story. **

**Summary: The battle with Naraku is finally over he was defeated and destroyed along with all of his incarnations and the Shikon on Tama is complete and Kagome has purified it; and yet once again Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten into another heated argument once again; because once again she has caught Inuyasha with the dead miko Kikiyo but unlike all of the other times this time in a very compromising position. Kagome is heartbroken, hurt, angry and completely betrayed and humiliated after she heard and saw Inuyasha in the forest holding Kikiyo\ he asked Kikiyo to be his mate, she saw them kissing and getting undressed and then saw Inuyasha pick up a very naked Kikiyo and lay her on the forest floor. Of course Kagome didn't stick around to watch what would happen next because 1 she felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and 2 by Inuyasha's actions it was plain to see that whatever future she wanted to have with him would never be, could never be and it was over because he never really loved her way that she loved him and Kikiyo always had Inuyasha's heart even though she had pinned him to the God Tree with her arrow. But don't grieve for Kagome because her destiny is about to be changed by a certain King of Thieves and Silver Sprit Fox (Kitsune) named Youko Kurama and an encounter at a hot springs and beautiful meadow full flowers and magic. Plus she finds out that she isn't really Kikiyo's reincarnation but, Midoriko's daughter instead; and on top of all that she finds out about her demon heritage and how she is the last of the Crystal Kitsune Clan; the foxes who controlled all of the elements.**

**VixenKitsune147 now presents the story A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire.**

**A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire**

**Chapter 3 Kagome's True Heritage, a Fiery Transformation and Youko's Big Surprise**

**(Part 1 The Fight and Seeshomaru's Admiration of the Miko)**

**Recap/Last time: **Youko pulled back, satisfied but as he did the sent of tears hit his nose. Kagome had tears running down her cheeks. Youko raised a clawed hand and wiped them away. "Why are you crying my angel? Tears do not belong on such a beautiful face."

"I'm not ready for this. It's too soon." Kagome whispered, "I had my heart broken just recently."

"By whom Kagome?" Youko asked.

Kagome looked up at him right into his eyes. She could see that he was truly concerned for her. The miko opened her mouth and told him everything, and by the end of her explanation, well, saying Youko was mad would be an understatement. The fox youkai was furious.

How DARE that hanyou do that to his angel?_ "If that Inuyasha hurts her again, I'll feed him to my plants!"_ Youko vowed, his eyes flashing blood red for a second.

Youko reined in his anger and pulled Kagome close to him. Gently he wiped the tears that had once more accumulated in her eyes, and hugged her close. Kagome hugged back, excepting his comfort with open arms. Youko smiled slightly and inhaled her scent before she pulled away.

"Youko?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"Yes my angel?" Youko replied, ignoring the whining of his beast. He climbed out of the hot spring and moved over to his clothes that were resting on a rock near the rock Kagome's clothes were on.

Kagome blushed, quickly looking away as Youko dressed. "I, uh. I really should be getting back. My friends are probably worried about me."

"You're right it has gotten pretty late." Youko replied looking up at the darkening sky. "I'm sorry I kept you out so late."

"It's alright." Kagome said, looking at him now that he had some clothes on. Though she couldn't help blushing a little at his physic.

Youko smirked slightly when he saw that. He then moved over to the edge of the pool and held out his hand. Kagome took it and let Youko pull her from the hot spring, glad she was still wearing her towel.

"Will I ever see you again?" Youko asked, "Like say, tomorrow night."

Kagome's eyes widened a little, and then she smiled. "I'd like that."

Youko smiled back, "shall we meet at the same time tomorrow then, right here?" Kagome nodded. Then Youko took her hand in his and kissed her palm, "then I will see you tomorrow, my angel." Youko, then, jumped back and disappeared into the trees.

Kagome was left blushing brightly before she regained herself. The girl quickly gathered her things before taking one last look at the clearing. She smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Youko, I'll see you tomorrow."

High up in the trees Youko watched her leave. "Goodnight, my angel. Until we meet again." Youko whispered. Once she had disappeared completely Youko jumped down and gazed silently into the hot spring before turning and gazing down the path Kagome took to get back to her friends. _"I've already fallen for her."_ He thought with a sigh, then a smirk crossed his face, _"Oh well, it was bound to happen eventually. That girl certainly is one of a kind."_

""**Talking**

"**_Midoriko talking_**

**Authors P.O.V. **

**Just before she arrived back at camp late that night she smelled Miroku's delicious vegetable stew that he occasionally makes for them. Then she heard Sango scream "Hentai!" and then a familiar slap rang out. Next she heard the stupid hanyou threatening and screaming at Shippo. But, just as she stepped into camp she witnessed a sight that made her blood boil and cause her to fly into a mindless rage.**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

**Wow! It's really late but I really had a great time back at the hot springs and I can't wait to see Youko again tomorrow. I sniffed the air and caught a whiff of what could only be Miroku's stew. The next thing I hear is Sango's voice screaming "Hentai!" and then her familiar slap. I couldn't help but smile a little. Then I heard the cries of my son Shippo. I knew Inuyasha was hitting him again and I quickened my pace a little. I reached camp and my eyes widened when I saw Shippo fly into a tree.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Shippo!" Kagome shouted. There was a sickening crack when he hit the tree and Kagome immediately ran over to him. "Why did you do that Inuyasha!"

"Shut up Kagome," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "I didn't do anything to your brat."

"You're such a liar!" Kagome shouted, "I saw you throw him at that tree!" In response Inuyasha just 'tched.'

Inuyasha walked over to her and growled, "Well then, you should tell your son to respect me and to keep his mouth shut about Kikyo."

"I could care less about your clay pot Inuyasha." Kagome replied with her own growl

"Momma, my side hurts". Shippo whimpered, blood was dripping from the side of his mouth and he was shaking a little.

"Sango, please take Shippo to Kaede." Kagome said, "I'll be there in a little." Sango nodded and carefully took Shippo from his mother's arms.

Sango's P.O.V.

Kagome looks like she's going to kill Inuyasha for hurting Shippo and I can't say that I blame her. Inuyasha you've really screwed up this time let's see you talk yourself out of this one.

Author's P.O.V.

Kagome turns to Inuyasha and for a split second her eyes turned colors. They went from chocolate brown, to blue, to green and then they turned blood red and then she grew fangs and claws. A feral and animalistic growl came from her throat. Inuyasha's eyes widened a little.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

What the hell? Since when did Kagome have claws and fangs? And her eyes are red like she's in some kind of demon rage or bloodlust and why does she smell like a fox and this isn't Shippo's scent either?

"Inuyasha, you have touched Shippo for the last time" Kagome growled, flexing her claws, "I'm going to show you what the definition of pain really is you stupid half-breed."

"Ha, like you could ever do that you're just a weak human and a shard detector; and why do you reek of fox I thought that you went to take a bath today?" I replied in a mocking tone, completely ignoring my instincts that were telling me to run.

"That's not any of your business Inuyasha." Kagome said, and small smirk formed on her face, "And who was the one that saved you from Sesshomaru, several times."

I scoffed, "I ain't afraid of you Kagome." I said, I looked up at the sky as if in though, "I don't know what I was thinking before, no demon would want you."

"Inuyasha, you're wasting your time insulting me," Kagome fake-yawned, "And for your information the demon I was with was a lot nicer and sexier than you."

Author's P.O.V.

Suddenly a very pissed off hanyou made a lunge at Kagome and tries to slap her across the face. Kagome dodges the strike then grabs him by the throat and to his surprise Inuyasha finds himself pinned to that same tree that he knocked Shippo against. Kagome was glaring at him with a glare that would've made Lord Seeshomaru proud.

"Inuyasha, you're too slow, too stupid I should have left you pinned to that tree the day that I found you." Kagome growled her voice filled with great venom. "How dare you try to hit me you stupid dog prepare yourself to experience a pain unlike you've never felt before."

Kagome proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Inuyasha with a series of punches, kicks and claw swipes. Honestly, Inuyasha tried to fight back but he failed quite miserably. He couldn't even land one punch on her and the fight soon ended with him being knocked through a tree and landing unconscious on the ground. Kagome's eyes returned to their normal color and her fangs and claws disappeared.

"Have a nice nap Inuyasha." said Kagome as she walks away from a knocked out hanyou who is now lying unceremoniously on the ground. Little did she know that a certain cold-hearted taiyoukai and toad demon were watching the whole scene play out.

"Did you see that my Lord the human is definitely in rare form tonight isn't she?" said Jakken.

"Indeed." said a smirking Sesshomaru who had enjoyed every moment of the pain that was inflicted upon his hated half-brother.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Since when did the miko have demon like strength hmm… interesting and quite entertaining? I'm starting to like the miko a little more. She definitely has a mean right hook. My dear little brother is going to wake up with one hell of a headache tomorrow when he regains consciousness.

"Sesshomaru-sama." said a very sleepy Rin as she was laying against the scaly dragon Ah-Un..

"What is it Rin?" said Sesshomaru.

"What happened to Inuyasha while Rin was asleep because he looks dead?" Rin asked.

"He's not dead he's just knocked out". Sesshomaru replied.

"Knocked by who my lord?" Rin asked curiously.

"Kagome knocked him out." said Sesshomaru.

"Why?" said Rin.

"Because he hurt her kit Shippo." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh." said Rin.

And speaking of the reviewers I would just like to personally thank: **Kagomes Kit, FantasyDreamer1992, Valleygoat, kagome midnight fox, deaddog1991 who was my first flamer, Artemis450, gemava, Jacob's Reneesme, Speedykitten1643, Sexykitsune-hine, merlyn1382, Cosmic-lover, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, and DragonFire Princess. Thank you all so much for reading my story and reviewing it means the world to me.**

In addition I would like to thank the ones who added my story as their favorite, added me as their favorite author and lastly I would like to thank the many people who added my story to their author alert. I've very grateful.

I really would like to thank **FantasyDreamer1992, Valleygoat, gemava, and Jacob's Reneesme **for helping me improve the sentence structure and their outline of the 3 chapters of my story. All of you have been a great help. Thank you **all for your positive reviews, advice and insight I'm eternally grateful for it all.**

**Japanese Meanings **

**Akarui-bright or luminous**

**Baka-idiot**

**Goshinboku-god tree**

**Haori-a Japanese style coat that is worn with hakamas.**

**Hakamas-Japanese style pants worn with a haori.**

**Higurashi-sunset**

**Kami-god**

**Kuro-black**

**Midoriko-green child**

**Miko-priestess**

**Seeshomaru-the killing perfection or destruction of the circle life.**

**Shiro-white**

**Tennyo-celestial maiden**

**Tensaiga Heave**n**ly Life Fang**

**Youki-demonic power**

I would just like to thank my wonderful beta XMinatoXKyuubiX for her excellent work on this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Kagome True Heritage Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters but, the OC's are mine.**

**Author's note: This is my first fic so when you give a review of my story all that I ask is that you please be kind and gentle with me. I have been reading a lot of the stories on and love crossovers and especially the ones involving Kurama/Kagome, Youko/Kagome, Kuronue/Kagome and Seeshomaru/Kagome and many others. So, for my first fan fiction story I was inspired to write an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover which is entitled "A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire." This will be a Youko/Kagome and Kurama/Kagome pairing so just sit back and relax, and enjoy the story. **

**Summary: The battle with Naraku is finally over he was defeated and destroyed along with all of his incarnations and the Shikon on Tama is complete and Kagome has purified it; and yet once again Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten into another heated argument once again; because once again she has caught Inuyasha with the dead miko Kikiyo but unlike all of the other times this time in a very compromising position. Kagome is heartbroken, hurt, angry and completely betrayed and humiliated after she heard and saw Inuyasha in the forest holding Kikiyo\ he asked Kikiyo to be his mate, she saw them kissing and getting undressed and then saw Inuyasha pick up a very naked Kikiyo and lay her on the forest floor. Of course Kagome didn't stick around to watch what would happen next because 1 she felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and 2 by Inuyasha's actions it was plain to see that whatever future she wanted to have with him would never be, could never be and it was over because he never really loved her way that she loved him and Kikiyo always had Inuyasha's heart even though she had pinned him to the God Tree with her arrow. But don't grieve for Kagome because her destiny is about to be changed by a certain King of Thieves and Silver Sprit Fox (Kitsune) named Youko Kurama and an encounter at a hot springs and beautiful meadow full flowers and magic. Plus she finds out that she isn't really Kikiyo's reincarnation but, Midoriko's daughter instead; and on top of all that she finds out about her demon heritage and how she is the last of the Crystal Kitsune Clan; the foxes who controlled all of the elements.**

**VixenKitsune147 now presents the story A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire.**

**A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire (Revamped)**

**Chapter 4 Kagome's True Heritage, a Fiery Transformation and Youko's Big Surprise**

**(Part 2: Kagome's Motherly Concern for Shippo and Youko's Confession)**

**Recap/Last Time: **"Inuyasha, you're too slow, too stupid I should have left you pinned to that tree the day that I found you." Kagome growled her voice filled with great venom. "How dare you try to hit me you stupid dog prepare yourself to experience a pain unlike you've never felt before."

Kagome proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Inuyasha with a series of punches, kicks and claw swipes. Honestly, Inuyasha tried to fight back but he failed quite miserably. He couldn't even land one punch on her and the fight soon ended with him being knocked through a tree and landing unconscious on the ground. Kagome's eyes returned to their normal color and her fangs and claws disappeared.

"Have a nice nap Inuyasha." said Kagome as she walks away from a knocked out hanyou who is now lying unceremoniously on the ground. Little did she know that a certain cold-hearted taiyoukai and toad demon were watching the whole scene play out.

"Did you see that my Lord the human is definitely in rare form tonight isn't she?" said Jakken.

"Indeed." said a smirking Sesshomaru who had enjoyed every moment of the pain that was inflicted upon his hated half-brother.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Since when did the miko have demon like strength hmm… interesting and quite entertaining? I'm starting to like the miko a little more. She definitely has a mean right hook. My dear little brother is going to wake up with one hell of a headache tomorrow when he regains consciousness.

"Sesshomaru-sama." said a very sleepy Rin as she was laying against the scaly dragon Ah-Un..

"What is it Rin?" said Sesshomaru.

"What happened to Inuyasha while Rin was asleep because he looks dead?" Rin asked.

"He's not dead he's just knocked out". Sesshomaru replied.

"Knocked by who my lord?" Rin asked curiously.

"Kagome knocked him out." said Sesshomaru.

"Why?" said Rin.

"Because he hurt her kit Shippo." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh." said Rin.

"**Talking"**

"_**Midoriko talking"**_

**Meanwhile back at Kaede's hut**

"Kaede, how badly is Shippo hurt?" Kagome asked.

"Child, I'm afraid that Shippo has a few cracked ribs and now he seems to be running a fever from his injuries." said Kaede. And Kagome gasped as she saw her son's chest covered with bandages.

"Momma?" Shippo whispered.

"Yes, Shippo I'm here." Kagome replied.

"I'm scared; will you stay with me Momma?" Shippo asked.

"Don't worry son I will stay with you and you don't have to worry about Inuyasha hurting you anymore because I've taken care of him." Kagome spoke soothingly.

"Momma, you didn't kill him did you?" asked Shippo.

"No, but lets just say from the beating I put on him he will wish that he was dead." said Kagome as she smirked and then Shippo smiled.

"Do not worry child I will give Shippo some medicine that will bring down his fever and keep the cut on his lip from getting infected." Kaede said to Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome little Shippo is a tough fox demon and unlike humans his ribs will heal quickly he just needs to rest." Sango said hoping to reassure her friend.

"I can't help but worry Sango. He's my son and Inuyasha shouldn't have touched him and hurt him just because he said something about Kikiyo." Kagome growled lowly. "I overhead Inuyasha calling him a runt and if he didn't shut up he would make him suffer. Tell me Sango what did Shippo say that made Inuyasha fly into a rage and hit him like that?"

Sango's brown eyes glimmered from the fire in the pit in the center of Kaede's hut as she began to tell Kagome all about Shippo's confrontation with Inuyasha. "Kagome you would've been very proud of how your son protected your honor and stood up to Inuyasha. Shippo told Inuyasha that he was stupid for mating Kikiyo because she was dead and he said that he hoped that you would find someone who would truly love you because you deserve someone better than him." Sango said.

Kagome walked out of the hut and got her sleeping bag and her yellow backpack from outside and then went quickly back into the hut to stay with her son and to get what little sleep she could so that she would be able to meet Youko the next day at the hot springs.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I'm so furious with Inuyasha how dare he touch my kit. Where did I get that serge of energy? It was almost as if I had demonic strength during that fight. No that couldn't be it after all I'm human. I guess I'll chalk it up to just being a protective mother and maternal instinct. I have the feeling that tomorrow my life is going to change for the better.

Normal P.O.V.

A smile lit Kagome's face as she climbed into her sleeping back and drifts off to sleep totally exhausted from her fight with Inuyasha.

**Kagome's Dream**

She was in a meadow covered with variety of flowers of many colors, shapes, scents and sizes and she was sitting with her back up against a sakura tree. This meadow also had a hot spring and lots of sakura trees, magnolia and Japanese maples which scattered throughout the meadow. Also, this meadow contained some kind of magic within it almost like an enchantment of some sort.

Suddenly a woman appeared and she was dressed in a miko outfit with a white haori and red hakamas and she was also wearing ancient amour and a sword at her left hip and she was walking toward her. Kagome recognized the miko immediately.

"**_Hello, Kagome." said the miko._**

"Midoriko, what are you doing here. I haven't made a wish on the jewel yet" Kagome said, confusion clearly written on her face.

"**_I know little one and I also know that you've falling for a certain silver fox, am I right?" said Midoriko._**

"How did you know not even Sango, Miroku or Shippo know about Youko?" said Kagome as she blushed fiercely.

"**_Little one I know many things and besides your eyes give you away. I saw what happened at the hot springs, from start to finish." Midoriko said._**

Kagome's blush deepened even more at Midoriko's comments. "Midoriko, I have the feeling that something major is going to happen in my life and that after tomorrow my life won't ever be quite the same." said Kagome.

"**_Little one no truer words have ever been spoken for tomorrow will definitely be a life changing experience for you. Some things that you have always wondered about will all make sense." Midoriko said, smiling. _**

"What do you mean that tomorrow will be a life changing experience for me, and what do you mean about some things that I've always wondered about? I mean no disrespect Midoriko but, you're not making any sense right now." Kagome pressed.

"**_I promise little one all will become clear, questions will be answered, and secrets will be revealed. After tomorrow everything will make sense to you and you have my word on that." said Midoriko._**

"Aww, but I want to know now I can't wait for tomorrow." Kagome pouted.

"**_Patience little one for the Kami's having forbid me to speak on this matter until tomorrow so you must wait." said Midoriko._**

"Alright." Kagome sighed, "I'll wait."

**_Midoriko smiled, "Rest now little one because you're going to need all of your strength for tomorrow and don't worry you will see me again goodbye for now, Kagome."_**

"Goodbye, Midoriko." said Kagome.

**End Dream**

**Meanwhile back at Youko's Lair**

**Youko returned to his lair where his band of thieves were still celebrating after the big heist that they had pulled at the Southern Lord's, Lord Kyo a Fire Elementals, castle. His whole band of thieves was very drunk off of demon sake including his friend Kuronue. Female demons were walking around the place scantly clad and having a glorious time with his men and his lair by this time reeked of rutting. At any other time Youko would have joined in to celebrate but tonight just wasn't one of those nights because his mind and heart was occupied with other things, such as Kagome.**

**Youko's P.O.V. **

**Just look at them all of my entire band of thieves are drunk out their minds and making total fools of themselves with those demonesses. I hope they'll be able to get up in the morning and scout around for our next heist. Honestly, don't they ever get tired of partying?**

"Youko, where have you been?" The scent of demon sake coming from the bat demon was stifling, "come on the party is just getting started. Come and join us". said Kuronue as he began to stagger towards Youko, his long time friend.

"I've been out and about as well as enjoying some company of the female persuasion." said Youko.

"Really, and did you have way with the young minx or should I say miko? Because I can smell her all over you and she was highly aroused, was she not?" Kuronue grinned.

"Hey, Youko what's this I hear about a miko, did you bed her?" asked a very drunk and annoying Yomi.

Youko narrowed his eyes and said to both Kuronue and Yomi. "No, I didn't bed her all we did was kiss and embrace and nothing more."

"The mighty Youko Kurama didn't get his conquest you're slipping my friend." said Yomi as he teased his boss.

"Shut up! You old goat for the miko that I met is special and she's not like the others." spat Youko.

Kuronue raised an eyebrow and said. "She's special. How so? You sound like you're in love with the woman."

Yomi began to laugh and said. "Now this is rich I never thought that I would see Youko fall for a human and a miko no less. I mean he just has his fun with whatever demoness he happens to come across. Loves them then leaves them, but he never has fallen in love with any of them not to my knowledge at least."

"Yomi, you're one to talk because every time mating season comes around you turn into a raving lunatic and you rut with as many demoness as you can and then you can't even walk the next day; you horny goat." said Youko.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Yomi gets mad and stomps off from Youko and Kuronue. Kuronue snapped to his senses and has sobered up and has a strange look on his face. And then he drags his friend Youko to his room so the two of them can talk in private.**

"Youko, this sounds serious I've never known you to turn down a celebration after such a big heist are you falling for this miko. How did you survive this encounter without getting purified by her?" Kuronue asked.

"It is serious my friend. I think I'm falling in love with her and all I can think about is her and so, I really don't feel like partying tonight. Oh, and as far as how I survived being purified by her; I'm a fox did you forget I just used my kitsune seduction on her to keep her disarmed and under my spell." Youko said, smirking slightly.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this fair maiden who has set your heart aflame?" Kuronue asked slyly.

"Her name is Kagome and she has the body of a goddess, the looks of a tennyo (celestial maiden) and curves that would make any demon or man swoon." Youko said as his golden eyes sparkled.

"Wow! She sounds really nice, Youko; when can I meet this woman who holds my best friend's heart so closely?" said Kuronue with a smirk on his face.

"Soon, my friend I promise very soon, but just remember that she's mine, okay." said Youko smirking as well.

"Youko, I have no problem with respecting boundaries but Yomi on the other hand could be a problem." said Kuronue.

"Don't worry about that old goat Yomi he wouldn't dare defy me and touch what is mine especially if he values his life." Youko growled as his eyes flashed red possessively.

Kuronue flinched and said "It sounds like you want to make this miko your mate if you're already referring to Kagome as yours, am I right?"

"Kuronue, you know me and when something is truly mine I don't share and silver kitsune's don't share mates they mate for life." said Youko seriously.

"Well old friend I must be turning in for the night because there is much to do in the morning and from the looks of it I might be the only who won't be hung-over tomorrow morning to go scouting for our next big heist." Kuronue grinned.

"Goodnight, old friend see you in the morning because during the evening I have to meet Kagome and spend some time with her." said Youko.

**Author's P.O.V.**

**Youko walks out of Kuronue's bedroom down the hall to his bedroom. He locks his door and climbs into his bed and falls into a deep peaceful sleep with a very contented look on his face.**

I would also like to thank my wonderful beta XMinatoXKyuubiX for revising and revamping the chapters of my story for me. In addition I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, added my story to their favorites and their all of their alerts; thank you so much everyone who has shown me so much love on FF as a writer and authoress.


	5. Chapter 5 Kagome's True Heritage Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters but, the OC's are mine.

Author's note: This is my first fic so when you give a review of my story all that I ask is that you please be kind and gentle with me. I have been reading a lot of the stories on and love crossovers and especially the ones involving Kurama/Kagome, Youko/Kagome, Kuronue/Kagome and Seeshomaru/Kagome and many others. So, for my first fan fiction story I was inspired to write an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover which is entitled "A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire." This will be a Youko/Kagome and Kurama/Kagome pairing so just sit back and relax, and enjoy the story.

Summary: The battle with Naraku is finally over he was defeated and destroyed along with all of his incarnations and the Shikon on Tama is complete and Kagome has purified it; and yet once again Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten into another heated argument once again; because once again she has caught Inuyasha with the dead miko Kikiyo but unlike all of the other times this time in a very compromising position. Kagome is heartbroken, hurt, angry and completely betrayed and humiliated after she heard and saw Inuyasha in the forest holding Kikiyo\ he asked Kikiyo to be his mate, she saw them kissing and getting undressed and then saw Inuyasha pick up a very naked Kikiyo and lay her on the forest floor. Of course Kagome didn't stick around to watch what would happen next because 1 she felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and 2 by Inuyasha's actions it was plain to see that whatever future she wanted to have with him would never be, could never be and it was over because he never really loved her way that she loved him and Kikiyo always had Inuyasha's heart even though she had pinned him to the God Tree with her arrow. But don't grieve for Kagome because her destiny is about to be changed by a certain King of Thieves and Silver Sprit Fox (Kitsune) named Youko Kurama and an encounter at a hot springs and beautiful meadow full flowers and magic. Plus she finds out that she isn't really Kikiyo's reincarnation but, Midoriko's daughter instead; and on top of all that she finds out about her demon heritage and how she is the last of the Crystal Kitsune Clan; the foxes who controlled all of the elements.

VixenKitsune147 now presents the story A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire.

A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire

**Chapter 5** **Kagome's True Heritage, a Fiery Transformation and Youko's Big Surprise**

**(Part 3 Some Private Girl Talk and Heartfelt Confessions and Kagome's Mild Jealousy)**

Recap/Last Time: Yomi gets mad and stomps off from Youko and Kuronue. Kuronue snapped to his senses and has sobered up and has a strange look on his face. And then he drags his friend Youko to his room so the two of them can talk in private.

"Youko, this sounds serious I've never known you to turn down a celebration after such a big heist are you falling for this miko. How did you survive this encounter without getting purified by her?" Kuronue asked.

"It is serious my friend. I think I'm falling in love with her and all I can think about is her and so, I really don't feel like partying tonight. Oh, and as far as how I survived being purified by her; I'm a fox did you forget I just used my kitsune seduction on her to keep her disarmed and under my spell." Youko said, smirking slightly.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this fair maiden who has set your heart aflame?" Kuronue asked slyly.

"Her name is Kagome and she has the body of a goddess, the looks of a tennyo (celestial maiden) and curves that would make any demon or man swoon." Youko said as his golden eyes sparkled.

"Wow! She sounds really nice, Youko; when can I meet this woman who holds my best friend's heart so closely?" said Kuronue with a smirk on his face.

"Soon, my friend I promise very soon, but just remember that she's mine, okay." said Youko smirking as well.

"Youko, I have no problem with respecting boundaries but Yomi on the other hand could be a problem." said Kuronue.

"Don't worry about that old goat Yomi he wouldn't dare defy me and touch what is mine especially if he values his life." Youko growled as his eyes flashed red possessively.

Kuronue flinched and said "It sounds like you want to make this miko your mate if you're already referring to Kagome as yours, am I right?"

"Kuronue, you know me and when something is truly mine I don't share and silver kitsune's don't share mates they mate for life." said Youko seriously.

"Well old friend I must be turning in for the night because there is much to do in the morning and from the looks of it I might be the only who won't be hung-over tomorrow morning to go scouting for our next big heist." Kuronue grinned.

"Goodnight, old friend see you in the morning because during the evening I have to meet Kagome and spend some time with her." said Youko.

Author's P.O.V.

Youko walks out of Kuronue's bedroom down the hall to his bedroom. He locks his door and climbs into his bed and falls into a deep peaceful sleep with a very contented look on his face

"Talking"

"_Midoriko talking"_

The Next Moring

Kagome's P.O.V.

Wow! That was some dream that I had last nice and it was so weird. I better get up and check on Shippo and get breakfast started for everyone.

"Good morning, Kaede, Sango, Shippo." said Kagome.

"Good morning, child." said Kaede.

"Good morning, Kagome." said Sango.

Good morning, Momma." said Shippo.

"How are ye feeling this morning, Kagome?" asked Kaede.

"I'm fine but how is Shippo doing?" Kagome asked.

"He's doing better and his fever is gone." Kaede replied.

Kagome nodded, she then turned to Sango and asked "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure, Kagome because it looks like you've got a lot on your mind and you know that I'm always here for you if you need to talk." said Sango.

"Thanks, Sango." Kagome smiled.

Author's P.O.V.

Kagome and Sango walked out of the campsite and deep into the forest out of earshot of the still sleeping nosey perverted monk Miroku and a still knocked out hanyou Inuyasha so that their conversation wouldn't be heard should they awaken.

"What did you want to talk about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Miroku and Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"Why would I tell Inuyasha anything and after what happened last night Miroku wouldn't say a word for fear of getting on your bad side." Sango spoke with a slight smirk. "I could hear what was going on from Kaede's hut." She explained at the confused look Kagome shot at her.

Kagome's mouth opened in an 'O' shape before she started to explain. "While I was out walking yesterday through the forest trying to find a hot springs I got to this clearing." Kagome said, "Then a hot spring appeared out of nowhere, and I didn't even question it because it felt like I had been walking for hours and I was so sore."

"Is this where you met the mysterious fox you were teasing Inuyasha about?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, It was after I finished washing myself. I was just relaxing against the edge when my miko ki went crazy. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the eyes of a hot naked silver fox yokai."

Sango let out a gasp of shock at this. "But I wasn't afraid of him at all Sango." Kagome finished looking at her friends suddenly pale face.

"Kagome" Sango whispered, "silver foxes are known for their cruelty and if a male comes across a human female they usually try to seduce them and then rut with them in order to drain some of their life force." Kagome's eyes widened, she hadn't known that. "Fox's are vampiric creatures by nature."

"Wow" Kagome whispered, "I remember he looked into my eyes and his started to glow this eerie golden and then everything is fuzzy."

"It sounds like he was using his kitsune seduction on you." Sango said, "You could have lost your innocence last night, Kagome." She looked worriedly at her friend, who shook her head.

"I don't think so Sango." Kagome said, a small smile forming. "I wasn't able to use any of my miko powers, but he was a perfect gentleman and he didn't force me to do anything that I didn't want to."

"That's odd." Sango murmured, the contemplative look on her face quickly morphed into a grin as she turned her full attention to her friend. "So what exactly did happen, Kagome? I want all the details."

Kagome blushed a bit, "He kissed me." She said. Sango squealed quietly. "It was amazing. He was amazing." Kagome sighed dreamily, "I've never been kissed like that before Sango, not even by Inuyasha."

"It sounds like you certainly enjoyed that kiss." Sango smiled.

"Yes, I most certainly did enjoy it and oh, kami that kiss of his made me weak in the knees and it felt like fire shot all over my body the moment his lips came in contact with mine." Kagome sighed again and Sango grinned.

"Well, does Mr. Hot Lips have a name?" Sango said teasingly.

"His name is Youko Kurama." said Kagome.

Sango's eyes went wide as she said "You mean Youko Kurama the King of Thieves?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, "Have you heard of him?"

"The Demon Slayers used to talk a lot about his exploits in our village." Sango replied.

"What exploits would they talk about exactly, Sango?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, they say that Youko and his band of thieves robbed the Southern Lord castle during a royal ball that took place at the castle." Sango explained, "It's believed that he seduced the lord's daughter into telling him the secret location of the treasure room, and they say that he's bedded more demonesses than any other in just one night".Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"It's nothing, Sango." Kagome replied

"You're lying Kagome, and if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were jealous of the Southern Lord's daughter and that Youko was the one that seduced her." Sango said.

"No, I'm not jealous of her in the least, Kagome replied with a huff." Besides that was in the past so, I don't really see her as a threat, anyway."

"Oh, my kami you're falling in love with him." Sango breathed, shocked.

"No, I'm not." Kagome denied.

"Yes, you are!" Sango gasped, "It's written all over your face and I can see it in your eyes and the way that they sparkled and lit up when you talked about him before you even mentioned his name to me." Sango was smiling widely now.

Kagome sighed. "Okay, Sango I'll admit it I'm falling love with him and I could seriously consider having a future with Youko." Kagome said

"Wow! It sounds like you quite smitten with, Youko aren't you, Kagome?" Sango said, smiling softly. Her friends deserved some happiness.

"Yes, I guess that you could say that I am smitten with him but how could I not be because he showed me such tenderness and concern yesterday as well as last night, Sango." Kagome sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, but there was a happy expression on her face.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Youko actually cares for me because he ended his kitsune seduction when I started to cry." Kagome explained, "And unlike Inuyasha he didn't see my tears as sign of weakness." Sango smiled at her friend. "You know what else he did Sango?"

"What, Kagome?" Sango said as another smile came across her face.

"He wiped my tears away and comforted me and he held me." Kagome spoke softly. "He held me in his arms in a warm embrace it was so tender and so serene I actually felt safe in his arms."

"It sounds like you've found the love of your life little sister." Sango murmured.

"Sango, I tell you I've never met anyone quite like him" Kagome smiled, "Youko is definitely one in a million and he's definitely a keeper."

"Kagome, I really envy you because at least the man or should I say demon you have feelings for doesn't always try to cop a feel or grab your butt all of the time." Sango laughed.

Kagome giggled, "Oh, Sango I know that Miroku is a pervert at times and a major flirt, but I'd be willing to bet that deep down he truly loves you." She said

"Maybe you're right, Kagome." Sango sighed, "But still, I wish that he'd quit flirting with other women and admit that he loves me because I truly love him with all my heart."

"Sango, what did you say?" Kagome asked shocked.

Sango sighed "Okay, I confess I love Miroku." She sent Kagome a playful glare, "but don't you dare tell him either or else I will tell Kouga that you love him and have decided to finally become his mate." Sango threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kagome gasped in horror, but she was smiling

"I would too and you know it." Sango teased.

"Sango, you are truly evil." Kagome giggled.

"Yes, I know." Sango said as she laughed evilly.

Kagome looked up "Oh Sango we should really be heading back to camp because I need to fix breakfast for everyone." Kagome said

"What's the rush Kagome?" Sango asked, "You have a date?"

"I do actually." Kagome spoke, "I promised him that I would meet him at the hot springs again today."

"You know when Inuyasha finds out you're seeing Youko he's going to flip and pitch a major temper tantrum." Sango chuckled as the two turned to head back to camp.

"Yes, I know that's why I've got to ask you to do me a favor." Kagome said.

"What do you need me to do, Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

"Can you and Kirara keep Inuyasha distracted and occupied while I go the hot springs and meet up with Youko?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome I'd be more than happy to help you and so would Kirara after what happened last night." Sango replied grinning, "I mean the last thing that I'd want is that stupid dog to spoil your chance at happiness. You can count on me and Kirara."

Meanwhile back at camp

Author's P.O.V.

Miroku has just woken up and Inuyasha is still knocked out and for the first time in months there is peace and quiet in the camp.

Miroku's P.O.V.

Lady Kagome's really got some temper and not to mention a mean right hook. Stupid Inuyasha is still knocked out. Honestly, I've never seen him so violent and the fact that he hit a child. He seriously injured poor Shippo and then he tried to hit a woman, this has truly shown me that he has no honor and what respect that I had for Inuyasha as a friend is gone. I really hope that Kagome has found someone else because by kami she deserves to be happy after all she's endured from Inuyasha for these three years. I wonder what happened to Sango and Kagome. Where could they have snuck off to this morning?

Normal P.O.V.

Kagome and Sango return to camp giggling and smiling and Kagome was blushing fiercely.

"Ah, Lady Kagome it's nice to see you this morning and Sango you look absolutely stunning." Miroku greeted suavely.

"Good morning to you to Miroku." Kagome replied

"Thank you for the complement, Miroku." Sango said as she blushed slightly

Kagome's P.O.V.

Sango is blushing now that confirms that she truly does love that pervert Miroku. I hope that he tells her soon how he truly feels about her now that Naraku is dead and Miroku's wind tunnel is gone. There is nothing that should be holding him back from telling Sango that he loves her. Honestly, I swear he's so stubborn sometime. Why can't he just open his eyes and see just how much love Sango has for him. Oh, well time to make breakfast for everyone.

Sango's P.O.V.

There he goes again complementing me. Oh, kami I'm blushing. Hopefully he didn't notice. Oh, no he did notice great now he's coming over here. He better not try to grope me this morning because I'm really getting tired of slapping him all of the time. I truly love him so much that it hurts.

Miroku's P.O.V.

Honestly I'm tired of getting slapped by Sango everyday for groping her. I know I hurt her every time I flirt with some girl or woman in the village. If I could only just tell her how I really feel. She has lost so much and went through so much pain. I don't want to lose her because we've both went through so much during our journeys together. I'm going to be on my best behavior today and not grope her, or do anything perverted and I won't flirt with any other women but Sango today.

Normal P.O.V.

Miroku suddenly embraces Sango and asks her to spend some quality time with him because he has something important to tell her later after breakfast. Kagome sees this show of affection that Miroku has displayed toward Sango and she smiles as she fills the bowls with the hot ramen for breakfast. The smell of the ramen fills the camp and then Inuyasha finally regains consciousness.

"Breakfast is ready everyone come and get it while its hot." Kagome announced.

Author's P.O.V.

Kagome quickly passes out all of the bowls of ramen and the chopsticks to both Miroku and Inuyasha and then she takes her bowl, Kaede's, and Shippo's bowl of ramen along with some chopsticks into Kaede's hut, because she's trying to avoid another confrontation with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

Why is that wench Kagome going into Kaede's hut and why is she avoiding me? Oh yeah I remember now I got into a fight with Kagome last night about hitting that brat Shippo. Ouch, my back oh kami my aching head I feel like I got hit by a windstorm. I know that Kagome could be violent at times but last night she was just plain vicious. I didn't even get in a punch last night. Since when could she move so fast, dammit?

In Kaede's hut

"How are you feeling this morning, Shippo?" Kagome asked as she entered the hut.

"I feel a little better Momma." Shippo replied, "My side doesn't hurt quite as much as it did last night and thank you for staying with me, Momma." Kagome smiled and sat down beside her son.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better Shippo. I was really worried about you last night." Kagome said softly, gently moving her fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry Momma I'll be fine." Shippo reassured, "I just need to rest for a couple more days and I will be good as new." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, can you help me pick some medicinal herbs after you finish breakfast?" Kaede asked.

"Sure, Kaede I'd be glad to help you." Kagome said as she started taking up all of the empty bowls from breakfast to wash them.

Normal P.O.V.

Kagome washed all of the bowls from breakfast and she had Sango and Kirara watch over Shippo while she and Kaede went to pick medicinal herbs together.

**Later on that morning out in the forest and the field of herbs**

Authors P.O.V. **Kaede and Kagome are nearly finished picking medicinal herbs and they are nearly ready to head back to the village and to camp.**

"Are ye ready to head back to the village yet, child." Kaede asked as she finished picking the last of the medicinal herbs careful putting them in her basket.

Kagome as wiped the sweat from her brow with the white sleeve of her school uniform and sighs." Yes, as soon as I finish picking some lantern flower and feverfew, Kaede." Kagome said.

**Normal P.O.V. Soon Kaede's basket is finally packed full of healing medicinal herbs. Kagome and Kaede leave the forest and the field of herbs behind them heading back to camp and the village of Edo.**

**Earlier that morning at Youko's Lair**

**Youko the Spirit Fox awoke that morning with a dreamy and far away look in his burnished gold eyes and a very painful hard on because of the erotic dream that he had about his Dark Haired Angel Kagome last night. He stretched, yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes with a clawed hand and got up from his comfortable bed as his very silky silver tails switched from side to side.**

**Youko's P.O.V. Wow! I haven't slept that great in ages and such vivid and erotic dreams I had of my dark haired angel. Kagome. I simply can't wait to see her again and kiss her petal soft lips once more. Oh, well time to get a bath and wake up my band of thieves for scouting and patrolling for our next heist that is if their not too hung over from last nights celebration.**

**Normal P.O.V. Youko looks down at the bulge in his white silk sleeping hakamas and shook his head muttering about his discomfort as he goes off to his private hot springs and takes a hot bath; got out of the hot springs and dries off with a fluffy towel, then puts on clean white silk hakamas and his sleeveless white silk tunic to get ready for the day ahead. As he slowly walked out of his bedroom he had to walk and maneuver very carefully down the hall of his lair so that he wouldn't step on some his band of thieves who has passed out on the floor that didn't make it to their rooms before they passed out. And as he peaked into Yomi's room he noticed a naked goat demoness who was passed out and lying on top of Yomi in a very provocative position but, to try and wake the goat demon up would have been pointless because Yomi was completely passed out and in a deep sleep. Youko knocked on the doors of rest of his band of thieves but, got no response at all from any of them because they were still passed out. Then Youko's demonic hearing picks up Kuronue's yawn as he awakens in his room.**

**Kuronue the Bat Demon and Youko's partner in crime and 2****nd**** in Command has awaken, gotten up from his comfortable bed, put his long black silky hair back into a high ponytail, then unfolded his black leathery wings from around his body as he stretched them out to loosen out the kinks in them and walked to his door and opened it to find his partner Youko standing there.**

"Good morning, Kuronue." Youko said as his silver silky tails switched wildly and happily.

"Good morning, Youko. Kuronue said as he stretched and then yawned loudly as fangy smirk crept upon his face.'

"I see that we're the only ones up this morning to go scouting and patrolling for a heist this morning." Youko said.

"Yes, it would seem so, Youko." said Kuronue as he shrugged his shoulders in dismay. "I'll see you later my friend as soon as I take a bath and get dressed." I will meet you in front of the lair to set out for scouting and patrol.

"Well, I'll be waiting out in front of the lair, Kuronue." Youko said chuckling at Kuronue's eagerness.

"Okay." Kuronue said as he shut his door and walked away to his personal hot springs.

**About an hour later**

**Normal P.O.V. Kuronue had gotten his bath, dried off with his fluffy towel and has gotten dressed and he sets out to meet Youko in front of the lair.**

"Are you ready to hunt for our next big heist**, **Kuronue?" Youko said excitedly.

"Yes, I'm ready and I hope we'll find something worth stealing and even more valuable than we did during the last job." Kuronue said as his indigo eye glistened with excitement.

"Let's go, Kuronue; because I've got to meet a certain dark-haired angel later at the hot springs after we've finished our scouting and patrolling this morning." said Youko.

Kuronue smirked at his partner Youko and chuckled inwardly. "Youko, my friend honestly I think that miko has got you wrapped around her little finger because you're never in a hurry to go scouting and patrolling for our next major heist." said Kuronue.

"Kuronue, trust me Kagome is definitely worth it and she far more valuable to me than all of the treasure that I have in my secret treasure room." said Youko.

**Normal P.O.V. Kuronue rolls his eyes and then he spreads his wings and takes off in flight high in the sky while Youko transforms into his white spirit fox form and takes off in a mad dash using his demonic speed as his seven tails billowed behind him as they both head out in search of the next big heist; Kuronue taking the aerial approach and Youko covering the ground.**

**Meanwhile back at camp and the village**

**Author's P.O.V. It's pretty quiet back at camp Miroku is doing his daily meditating; Sango and Kirara are keeping watch over Shippo to make sure that Inuyasha doesn't hurt him again. And Inuyasha is sitting on his favorite branch in the goshinboku (god tree) and he's brooding and sulking as usual with his arms crossed as well as murmuring curse ****words under his breath. However, the silence and serenity was broken the moment Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome and Kaede returning from picking herbs.**

"Feh, it's about time you got back you old hag." Inuyasha disrespectfully spat at Kaede.

"What, troubles ye, this morning Inuyasha. said Kaede.

"Why, did you have to bring that wench, Kagome back with you?" "Why can't she just go home back to her time?" Inuyasha muttered as he folded his arm brazenly across his chest.

"Inuyasha, I would think that after last night that ye would've learned ye lesson about now running that mouth of yours so much; after ye were knocked out by Kagome last night." Kaede warned sternly.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said as folded his arms in front of his chest trying to look intimidating but, failing miserably.

"Inuyasha, I suggest that you close your mouth this morning unless you want to get dropped like a bad habit again." Kagome said with a threatening tone as she cracked her knuckles.

"Whatever, wench I not scared of you and you hit like a girl." said Inuyasha.

Kagome put her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha as she went into a rant that would end all rants. "Listen up, dog boy and listen well! "My name is not wench, bitch, girl, stupid girl or any other name that you can think of its Kagome Ka-go-me you got that dog boy! Oh, one more thing Inuyasha you can Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. As Inuyasha plummeted head first out of the god tree head first to the ground making a deep crater in the ground below the god tree making the ground shake from the impact. Oof! Was the hanyous final reply before he lost consciousness.

**Miroku's P.O.V. Their at it again (sighs) honestly I won't get any meditation done today if Inuyasha won't just leave Kagome alone and let the poor girl have some peace and stop taunting her all of the time.**

**Kagome's P.O.V. I warned Inuyasha about opening his mouth so much. Wow! It's almost time to meet Youko back at the hot spring today and I want to be on time. Well, let me go back to Kaede's hut and check on Shippo before I leave.**

**Author's P.O.V. Kagome quickly walks into Kaede's hut to check on Shippo before she leaves to meet Youko at the hot springs again.**

"How are you are you doing, Shippo?" Kagome's brown eyes softened at the sight of her adopted kit as she kneels down by the tatami mat where he was currently laying.

"I'm getting a little better, Momma but, I'm a little tired because that fever took a lot of me last night and not to mention the nightmares that I kept having about Inuyasha last night but, Grandma Kaede watched over me and took really good care of me last night also she kept a check on my fever too." Shippo said with a foxy little smile.

"That's good, Shippo I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." Inwardly, breathing a sigh of relief; as she picked up her yellow backpack and stood up.

"Momma, where are you going?" Shippo curiously asked seeing his momma Kagome in such a hurry more than usual.

"I'm going to take a bath at the hot springs, Shippo. Kagome hesitantly said trying to dodge the curious kit's question.

Shippo however smirked sneakily and called her bluff as he quickly caught her off guard and said "But, Momma I can smell the scent of a male fox on you."

Kagome inwardly flinched and then she sighed and smiled" Okay, Shippo you've got me but, you've got to promise not to tell anyone about this." Kagome said as she leans over and whispers into Shippo's ear all about meeting Youko yesterday and also about secretly meeting him again today at the hot springs.

**Author's P.O.V. Little Shippo smiles as she tells him all about Youko and how they met and Shippo whispers back in Kagome's ear and asks when can meet Youko and does this mean that he's going to be getting a new brother or sister soon. Kagome a light blush appeared on her face at Shippo's last question and on that note Kagome quickly grabbed her yellow backpack and quickly headed out of Kaede hut leaving her son laughing at her hasty retreat from said hut. **

"Have a good time, Momma and don't worry I'll be fine." said Shippo.

"Don't worry, Shippo I will she yells back over her shoulder."

**Normal P.O.V. Kagome heads out of camp and starts walking through the forest looking for that same clearing she saw yesterday.**

**Author's P.O.V. The shikon jewel around her neck begins to faintly glow and pulse and Kagome feels a tug on her soul which is leading her in the same direction as the other day.**

**Kagome's P.O.V. What going on with the jewel? And why is the jewel pulsing and what is this weird tug on my soul? Suddenly, I'm brought out of all of my musings when I hear a feminine voice say "Just follow the pull of your soul and the jewel now come and see for your destiny awaits you." **

**Meanwhile back at Youko's and Kuronue's heist scouting and patrol**

**Author's P.O.V. Youko and Kuronue search far and wide and found a castle hidden in the mountains during their heist scouting and patrol. And this mysterious castle belonged to the Lord of the Northern Lands Lord Kuro who was a Shadow Kitsune and who happens to be as cold and vicious as Seeshomaru if not worse. Plus out of all of the Lords of the Lands he has the toughest guards and tightest security besides the Lord of the Western Lands.**

**Youko's P.O.V. I and Kuronue have really found the biggest heist that our band of thieves will ever pull off of all time.**

**Kuronue's P.O.V. We've really got to be careful on this heist even though we have a spy on the inside of Lord Kuro's castle that helped by drawing a map of this insides of the castle and told us where all of the traps and guards were located. They say that Lord Kuro is so vicious, cruel and cold that even Lord Seeshomaru of the Western Lands pales in comparison to him. I mean Lord Seeshomaru hates humans but he hates Lord Kuro even more than he hates humans.**

**Normal P.O.V. After Youko and Kuronue from the air they land in a forest far from Lord Kuro's castle/. Youko takes on his humanoid form again and Kuronue lands and folds his wings. **

Youko's seven tails switched excitedly "Kuronue, I going to be late if I don't leave right now and go meet Kagome at the hot springs." said Youko.

"Go ahead, Youko I'll go back to the lair and make report to our band about Lord Kuro's castle. Hopefully the lazy fools are up by now" "So, I guess I'll be seeing you back at the lair later tonight after you little rendezvous this afternoon. said Kuronue.

**Meanwhile back to Kagome's Quest to Find a Hot Springs**

**Kagome's P.O.V. I've been walking for hours once again and it's hot as the seventh level of hell out here/ I really hope that I'll find a hot spring again soon and the tug on my soul and the pull of the still pulsing shikon no tama is starting to make me feel really uneasy. Wait a minute what's that up ahead? Finally I've found the clearing; whoa, that's same hot spring has appeared yesterday again but, wait there's something different about this place there's meadow in full bloom near it. "I'm having the strangest sense of déjà vu Wait this same meadow was in my dreams from last night.**

**Author's P.O.V. Kagome quickly but cautiously approaches the hot springs and the beautiful meadow. She her yellow backpack down and takes out all of her bathing essentials, /also, she lays out a light blue yukata that has silver cherry blossoms all over it and silver undergarments. She neatly folds the yukata and places it and the silver lacy undergarments on a rock near the hot spring and she quickly undresses and the places her schools uniform into her yellow backpack. She places all of her bathing essentials within hands reach near the hot spring. Then she steps into the hot springs to indulge herself in a nice hot relaxing bath.**

**Youko's P.O.V. Where is my beautiful dark-haired angel? I can smell her scent but I don't see her anywhere. I've been using my demonic speed trying to reach the hot spring on time so I won't be late for our next meeting. Oh, kami it's so hot out here and being aroused doesn't help things either; "Wait a minute I see the hot springs ahead but, it looks different, it smells different and there's this meadow that near it and it's in full bloom and there's this strange magic emanating from it. Ah, I found her there's my ****dark-hair angel and looking as ****enticing and delectable as ever with her skin all glistening in the sun oh Kami how I desire her.**

**Normal P.O.V. Kagome feels Youko's aura and glances over her shoulder as she continues bathing herself and then she spots Youko's her chocolate brown eyes gave him a come hither stare **

"Come and join me Youko the water feels great." said Kagome as she seductively beckoned him to come closer.

"I would love to join you my dark-haired angel." said Youko excitedly as his tail switched. Then Youko quickly takes off his clothes and places them on the rock next to Kagome's yukata and her undergarments as he joins her in the hot spring.

**Lime Alert!**

**Author's P.O.V Youko pulls Kagome into an intimate embrace as he nuzzles the side of her neck taking in her inviting scent. The warmth of his breath upon her neck sent chills down her spine and caused her tremble with desire inside as her womanhood moistened. Then Youko gently and slowly tilts Kagome's head upward and captures her lips with a sensuous, fiery, passionate kiss a jolt far more intense than the one yesterday passes between the silver kitsune and the miko as his tongue gently brushes against her bottom lip begging for permission for entrance to deepen the kiss to which Kagome quickly and happily obliges and responds to as their tongues battled for dominance; and of course Youko won the battle.. Kagome's toes curled and her knees buckled at the sensation that she was feeling as a moan slipped from her lips**

**Kagome's P.O.V. Oh kami if this keeps up I might lose more than just my heart to Youko today. **

**Youko's P.O.V. This is sheer ecstasy, no sweet bliss and this feels too good to let go; I truly want her to be mine forever but, I don't want to rush Kagome into something that she's not ready yet for. However, for some strange reason my beast is drawn to her I'd better mark her and stake my claim to her soon because I know that there are a lot of males who wish that they were in my place now. I don't want to lose her to another she's my treasure and won't share her with another. And she's a puzzle and mystery that I intend to unlock given time.**

**A warm gentle summer breeze caresses their bodies and blows through Kagome's long raven black tresses and Youko's long silver waist length tresses. Silver and Raven black lock intermingle together as they break there kiss and gaze lovingly and deeply into each others eyes. **

**Lime Alert, End**

Youko spoke boldly and yet hesitantly still gazing into her eyes. "Kagome, I know that we've only known each other for a short time but, it feels almost as if we've known each other for years; even though we only met. I'm not trying to put a rush on you but, I was wondering would you give me the permission to court you before we become mates. Youko said slightly blushing as he averted his golden eyes briefly and then intensely held her gaze once again.

Tears of joy welled up in Kagome's eyes at that very moment as she said "I feel the same way too, Youko and I would I would be honored if you would court me and yes you have my permission to court me I would simply love that and how would you make it official?" Kagome said.

"I will place a courting mark on the place where your neck and your shoulder join and it will take on the shape of a white rose with silver edges but, when we mate and I bite you the second time there and the white rose courting mark will turn into a red rose mating mark." Youko said.

"Then mark me then, Youko I'm ready; but, will it hurt when you mark me with the courting mark?" Kagome asked.

"There will be a little pain involved with the courting mark but, not as much as it will hurt with the mating mark and kitsune mating ritual you will have to go through because with a mating mark I will have to force some of my youki into the mark." Youko warned sternly preparing her for the pain to some.

**Author's P.O.V. Then Youko's fangs lengthened and he gently bites Kagome on the place where neck and left shoulder meets. She flinched in pain and then Youko, licks away the blood and beautiful white rose courting mark appeared and he gently placed a kiss upon his courting mark placing his scent there upon her skin. Suddenly, shikon jewel began to pulse once again and then suddenly both of them hear a voice which said a miko's destiny now begins. Youko and Kagome notices when a blinding light shot out of the shikon jewel and lands on the other side of the spring and a woman dressed in a white haori, red hakamas, ancient amour and sword at her left hip. Also she had cinnamon mahogany brown eyes; long black hair that went down to her butt and a pink four point star mark on her forehead.**

"Midoriko?" both Kagome and Youko said in unison.

**_Midoriko said with great urgency in the tone her voice. _****"****_Hello, little one I'm sorry to intrude upon this happy moment but, need to talk to you, Kagome." _**

**_Midoriko then smiled at Youko and spoke with amusement tinting her voice. _****"****_Oh, hello Youko long time no see, eh? I haven't seen you since you were a little kit; my how you've grown."Oh my, goodness and so handsome."_**

**Sheer embarrassment overtook both Kagome and Youko as they noticed of their state of undress in front of the legendary miko; they both blushed and quickly sank into the water of the hot springs until the only thing that you could see is just their heads and shoulders. Midoriko ****chuckled at this ****and thought wait till Youko finds out Kagome is his intended mate.**

Youko said with mix of confusion and curiosity within his voice. "Hello, Midoriko but, how are you here I thought you were supposed to be dead and where is your daughter the little baby vixen crystal kitsune that you gave birth to? I heard that she disappeared or was killed the day that her clan was attacked by the hawk demons."

**"****_Youko, she's not dead nor she was killed on that terrible day of the ambush and attack on her clan; In fact she still lives and she's a lot closer than you think. Midoriko said as gave a slight smirk at Youko."_**

"What do you mean she lives no one has seen her and I've been looking for her years and I still haven't found her yet and even though I can smell no lie in your words I'm confused by what you are saying." Youko said as he rubbed the back of his neck as he was musing over what Midoriko had said..

Kagome got a very puzzled look on her face as she too pondered the things which Midoriko stated and asked "Youko, how do you know Midoriko and since when did she have a daughter?"

"Kagome, the reason I know Midoriko is because she was a good friend of my father and mother and she had a daughter by the leader of the crystal kitsune clan and it was during the spring time she gave birth to her." said Youko.

"What was Midoriko's daughter's name, Youko?" Kagome asked.

"Her name was Kagome I think if my memory suits me correctly." Youko said.

Kagome brown eyes widened and she gasped in disbelief and shock and then Midoriko spoke once more and said "Kagome it's time that I told you about your true heritage and it's time for you to learn who you truly are. Then suddenly Midoriko made a few quick hand signs and then held her right hand up in prayer sign and then the legendary miko's hand began to glow.

Then suddenly Kagome is pulled from Youko's embrace and the hot springs and then Kagome's naked body started to float in midair. Youko growled and Kagome screamed.

"Put me down this instant, Midoriko; I don't like heights." Kagome screeched as she began to struggle.

Midoriko begins to chant in an ancient and unknown language and suddenly a spiral of light blue and silver fire shoots fourth from her hands and completely surrounds Kagome's body. And Kagome's body begins to take on an ominous and eerie glow almost as if moonlight was shining upon it.

I would also like to thank my wonderful beta XMinatoXKyuubiX for revising and revamping the chapters of my story for me. In addition I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, added my story to their favorites and their all of their alerts; thank you so much everyone who has shown me so much love on FF as a writer and authoress.


	6. Chapter 6 Kagome's True Heritage Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters but, the OC's are mine.

Author's note: This is my first fic so when you give a review of my story all that I ask is that you please be kind and gentle with me. I have been reading a lot of the stories on and love crossovers and especially the ones involving Kurama/Kagome, Youko/Kagome, Kuronue/Kagome and Seeshomaru/Kagome and many others. So, for my first fan fiction story I was inspired to write an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover which is entitled "A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire." This will be a Youko/Kagome and Kurama/Kagome pairing so just sit back and relax, and enjoy the story.

Summary: The battle with Naraku is finally over he was defeated and destroyed along with all of his incarnations and the Shikon on Tama is complete and Kagome has purified it; and yet once again Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten into another heated argument once again; because once again she has caught Inuyasha with the dead miko Kikiyo but unlike all of the other times this time in a very compromising position. Kagome is heartbroken, hurt, angry and completely betrayed and humiliated after she heard and saw Inuyasha in the forest holding Kikiyo\ he asked Kikiyo to be his mate, she saw them kissing and getting undressed and then saw Inuyasha pick up a very naked Kikiyo and lay her on the forest floor. Of course Kagome didn't stick around to watch what would happen next because 1 she felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and 2 by Inuyasha's actions it was plain to see that whatever future she wanted to have with him would never be, could never be and it was over because he never really loved her way that she loved him and Kikiyo always had Inuyasha's heart even though she had pinned him to the God Tree with her arrow. But don't grieve for Kagome because her destiny is about to be changed by a certain King of Thieves and Silver Sprit Fox (Kitsune) named Youko Kurama and an encounter at a hot springs and beautiful meadow full flowers and magic. Plus she finds out that she isn't really Kikiyo's reincarnation but, Midoriko's daughter instead; and on top of all that she finds out about her demon heritage and how she is the last of the Crystal Kitsune Clan; the foxes who controlled all of the elements.

VixenKitsune147 now presents the story A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire.

A Beautiful Miko a Fox and the Meadow of Desire

**Chapter 6 Kagome's True Heritage, a Fiery Transformation and Youko's Big Surprise**

**(Part 4 Kagome's Painful Transformation, Youko's Intended Found and the Mystery of Kagome's True Heritage Revealed)**

**Chapter 6**

**Recap/Last Time:**

Kagome's body begins to take on an ominous and eerie glow almost as if moonlight was shining upon it.

Youko's growling becomes even louder as he sees the light blue and silver flames surrounding Kagome's body which are now spiraling from her toes to the top of her head and as Kagome's screams increase the sound of the crackle of electricity can be heard.

"Midoriko, stop you're killing her!" Youko yells as his eyes go wide and look of sheer horror comes across his face.

_Midoriko briefly glances over at Youko and says. "Now why would I kill or hurt my own daughter, Youko?_

"Your daughter but, Kagome is a miko not a demoness; I don't understand, I'm confused." Youko said.

"_Just stop your growling, Youko for all will become clear in a moment; just be patient and behold the one you've be searching for all of these years is about to appear." Midoriko said._

"Youko, help me make the pain stop! Please make the pain go away!" Kagome screamed and writhed in agony because of the transformation.

Youko all of a sudden makes a desperate lunge toward Kagome only to be met by a very strong barrier which knocks him backward into the hot springs again.

_Midoriko just shook her head in disbelief and sighed at Youko and said I'm sorry about the barrier, Youko; "But, you will not and can not interfere because this must be done now." "The concealment spell and seal on her demonic power must be removed because her late father gave me specific instructions that when she turns 18 years of age this must take place for she has already turned 18._

Kagome's P.O.V.

I can't move and oh, kami whole my body feels like it's on fire from the inside out. This hurts so much and feels like there is both ice water and fire flowing in my veins. Am I going to die? Please, kami no don't let me die; not today not right now. I feel like I'm being ripped apart by hungry beasts.

Midoriko chants the last words in fact the only words that Youko or Kagome understood. Release concealment spell and demonic power seal crystal kitsune vixen now come fourth.

Author's P.O.V.

Suddenly Kagome's black raven hair turns a silvery platinum light bluish white and grew longer more shinier, softer and silkier. And her ears move from the side of her head to top and become fuzzy and pointed like Youko's. Her eyes that were once chocolate brown now became a beautiful ice blue hue. Her skin became a shade paler and the same kind of pink four pointed star mark that Midoriko had on her forehead appeared upon Kagome's forehead also; her body became more curvier and voluptuous and her C cup sized breasts blossomed to a DD cup. In addition she grew sharp fangs and her human nails became sharp deadly claws. And then out of the blue seven silky tails the same colors as her hair sprouted out from the base of her spine where it ends. Her enticing cherry blossom, vanilla and rose scent increased tenfold. The out of nowhere a white kimono with a black and silver obi appears on Kagome's body and she is no longer naked.

"Talking"

"_Midoriko talking"_

Youko's eyes were wide as he stared at the newly revealed crystal kitsune.

Youko's P.O.V.

Oh, Kami I can't believe that miko that I held, kissed, touched and gave a courting mark to a few moments ago was once the little vixen kit that Midoriko held in her arms all of those years ago. Kagome is the same vixen that I claimed as my intended on the day of her birth that spring the very first time I saw her. A/N: Silver kitsunes can recognize their true mate from the moment that they lay their eyes upon them and even from birth.

Midoriko removed the strong barrier and the flames began to dissipate. The glow stopped and Kagome fell from the sky toward the hot springs. By now Youko has gotten dressed in his white silk sleeveless haori and hakamas. Youko used his demonic speed and jumped up to catch her in his arms, and then landed safely in the meadow of flowers next to the hot spring near a sakura tree.

Youko's eyes took in the beautiful vixen that he now held in his arms. Kagome looked up at him with frightened ice blue eyes. "Don't worry I've got you, Kagome, my beautiful vixen and my angel." Youko said.

"Thank you, Youko." Kagome whispered.

"_Youko, are you still upset with me now?" Midoriko asked as she looked at the two awestruck looks on both of the foxes faces._

"No, Midoriko. I'm not mad at all because you've returned her to me." Youko replied.

Midoriko sighed in relief as she sat down on a rock and rested for a moment because she was tired from breaking the demonic powers seal and the concealment spell. After that she regained her previous train of thought. She needed to finish telling Kagome the truth about her heritage, her father, Youko, and lastly what the meaning was behind her sudden disappearance from the feudal era all of those years ago.

"Midoriko, please tell how are you my mother when Kun Loon Higurashi raised me from a baby? And who's my real father and how did you meet my father and why am I a full-blooded crystal kitsune youkai? Moreover, who are the crystal kitsune and are there any of them left besides me? And why was my transformation so painful?" Kagome fired off the questions one after the other before being forced to take a breath.

"_I will tell you everything you wish to know, little one." Midoriko said, "Let me start from the beginning." _

_**Midoriko's story and flashback of Kagome's Past Heritage:**_

"_I met your father who was a Crystal Kitsune and leader of the northern clan. It was after I had returned from my mission where I had to kill a bear demon that had been terrorizing a small village not too far from Edo. As I was walking through the forest I accidently tripped over the root of a tree and I would have surely had one very nasty fall, but all of the sudden out of nowhere a pair of the strongest arms that I've ever felt caught me before I could even make contact with the ground. _

_I heard a masculine baritone voice ask "are you alright, miko?" I looked up to see who my savior was. I was totally mesmerized by what I saw that day. I came face to face with a very handsome crystal kitsune, your father. He was dressed in a black haori and black hakamas with forest green trim and armor. A/N Think of Youko Kurama/s outfit and kouga's armor. Also, your father had a pair of the most beautiful ice blue eyes, so blue that you could nearly swim in them. He had muscles and abs to die for, and lastly his hair was long, nearly down to his butt and it was the prettiest slivery platinum light blue and it was soft and silky too._

_In addition he had seven silky tails which made him one very powerful fox. I said nothing at first as the male kitsune stared down at me with a look of concern on his face. Suddenly, my fingers began twitching and then I reached up and began to rub his two fuzzy ears and he began to purr. Your father stopped me and asked me my name and I smiled and told him that my name was Midoriko. Then I asked him his name and he said his name was Shiro. From the day that I met your father, Shiro I knew that my life would never be the same. We started out as best friends, but gradually as we both got to know one another our feelings for each other grew stronger and we fell in love and after that we were both completely inseparable. Then one day as we both sat under a sakura tree together and your father held me in his arms he asked me if he could court me and I accepted and when he announced it to his clan all of them accepted me as one of their own._

_During our courtship he gave me several presents and one of them was an azure blue jade necklace. Our courtship lasted for months and then he and I became mates. During our mating we exchanged powers. I got the power to control all of the elements and he got immunity from miko purification powers. Also, I gained some fox-like attributes which I will show you and Youko later after I finish telling the rest of this story. Well anyway, where was I, oh yes. Kagome your father was a brave warrior and he was loved greatly by the whole clan and you remind me a lot of him, and if he were alive he would be very proud of you. Your father's favorite food was oden, and he had a fierce temper like yours. He is where you get your kind heart and warriors blood from. He was so very happy when he found out that I was pregnant with you and you were born that very spring. When it was all over I held you in my arms and you were such a tiny little thing._

_Now to answer your question, the crystal kitsune clan was a clan that lived high up in the northern mountains. They were known as the heavenly foxes, and they were said to be the descendants of the goddess Inari herself. Kagome I wish that I didn't have to tell you this but you are the only crystal kitsune that is left. The rest of them were killed when they were ambushed and attacked by a horde of hawk demons and these demons were brutal in their attack. You were only a few weeks old when they attacked your clan. The entire clan fought bravely that day. Some of the hawk demons were killed but not all of them and the ones that weren't killed rose up and slaughtered all of the males with the exception of your father, the females and all of the kits of the clan except for you, Kagome. I fought alongside the warriors of Shiro's Clan but in the end me, your father, and you escaped, and your father was mortally injured. We made it to a cave on the outskirts of the mountains to hide for safety. I knew that Shiro wouldn't make it through the night given his injuries. In his last hours that he spent with us he used the last of his energy and he sealed your demonic powers and abilities away. Shiro told me to remove the concealment spell and the demonic spell when you came of age and that meant when you became 18. _

_Shiro also told me to take you through the bone eaters well because it was a portal to the future and to find a family that would adopt you in order to keep you safe from the hawk demons and his other enemies. I asked him how he knew this and he told me that his clan had knowledge of this and they were the guardians of the well. After your father passed away I buried him at the foot of Mt. Fuji. I did as I was told and I took you through the bone eaters well and we were transported into the future. On the other side of the well was Sunset Shrine and it was there that I met Kun Loon Higarashi and her husband. She saw that you were a demon when she opened the blanket that held you, and I placed a concealment spell on you so that you would appear human in order for you to have a normal life and protection should any of my or your fathers enemies come looking for you."_

_Midoriko looked at her beautiful daughter, as tears ran down the younger girls cheeks, "Kagome, little one, please don't be angry at me. I had no choice but to give you up and let someone else raise you. Your father was dead and I already had a premonition of my death and I knew that I had made many enemies of those evil demons who were afraid of my power and these were the same ones who plotted my demise. And to answer your question as to why you transformation was so painful is because the seal on your demonic power has been in place since you were a baby and once the seal was removed your demonic youki was clashing with your miko ki and both of those powers had to balance themselves out. Understand, If I could've Kagome I would have kept you and raised you but, I didn't want you to be killed by mine and your fathers enemies. Please forgive me little one, I'm so very sorry._

Kagome ran towards Midoriko only to find that Midoriko wasn't a ghost or spirit but she was in living breathing flesh. Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her. Kagome blinked as she stood there completely stunned that her mother Midoriko could hold her and hug her and then after a few moments she asked "Momma, why is it that I can feel your arms around me and how are you alive again?"

"_That's simple Kagome the Kami's gave me my life back because they knew that I was the only one who could teach you how to use your miko healing and demonic powers properly." Midoriko replied, smiling at Kagome._

"Momma, I want you to know that I forgive you and I understand why you couldn't keep me as a baby and raise me," Kagome said, "thank you for loving and protecting me."

"_You're welcome little one." Midoriko replied_, "_Kagome, I want to show you and Youko all of the demonic powers and abilities that I got from your father Shiro when we mated."_

"Sure Mom, I would like to see that and so would Youko." Kagome said.

Midoriko let go of her daughter and took a step back. She removed her concealment spell and started to glow. The light of this glow was so bright that Kagome and Youko had to cover their eyes. When the light had faded and they uncovered their eyes they saw Midoriko's appearance had changed. Midoriko's hair turned a dark sliver, she had fox ears, claws, fangs, and five silky tails the same color as her hair, her eyes turned from cinnamon mahogany brown to sky blue color flecked with gold. Both Kagome and Youko's eyes went wide as they just looked awestruck at Midoriko's appearance.

_Midoriko then demonstrated all of the elements that she could control. There was fire, water, earth, wind, ice, and lightning. After she turned to Kagome and said "Kagome you possess the same abilities and powers just as your late father had in addition to the miko powers that you inherited from me."_

"Momma that's amazing." Kagome spoke in amazement.

"_Thank you, little one." Midoriko replied._

"Momma, I have just one question?" Kagome spoke.

"_What is it little one?" Midoriko asked._

"Why is your hair dark sliver if my dad's was the same color as mine and you took on all of his powers whenever the two of you mated?" Kagome asked.

"_Well, little one to be quite honest I found out as I did some research of my family line that two of my ancestors were demons. I had a great aunt who was a shadow kitsune and a great grandmother who was a silver kitsune. And this is the reason for the darker silver hair. You see my demonic blood was awakened when me and your father Shiro mated." said Midoriko._

"Wow, I really have a very interesting family tree." Kagome giggled.

"_Indeed, little one I would say so." Midoriko smiled._

"_Kagome, I want you to listen very closely to what I have to say and remember this from this day fourth. You are __not __a shard detector like that dead miko chasing hanyou Inuyasha kept saying you were. You are my daughter, the daughter of Shiro the Leader of The Crystal Kitsune Clan, The Guardian of Shikon no Tama and not Kikiyo's reincarnation and from the moment that you were born I and your father Shiro knew that you were destined for greatness. You see unlike any of the other kits born to the Crystal Clan you were born a twin tail and this is extremely rare because a fox gets a new tail every one hundred years. In fact your power far exceeds the dead miko's and it rivals my own." Midoriko said._

"Momma is that also the reason why I was in danger as a baby and I couldn't stay in the feudal era?" Kagome asked, after shaking away her shock.

"_Yes, it was little one because if one of my enemies or your father's enemies captured you they would've exploited you and tried to use your powers for evil or even use you as a weapon." Midoriko said, "And can you imagine if when Naraku was alive and he found out that you were a demoness and had that kind of power what he would have done just to obtain it."_

Kagome shuddered at the thought of having her powers used for evil, especially by Naraku when he lived. She witnessed first-hand the evil destruction that the foul hanyou did. She saw many lives destroyed and the pain that he caused.

"_Kagome, little one I'm very grateful to Kaede for teaching you so much about the plants and herbs that can heal the sick and the injured, but you need to be trained how to use your miko powers to heal the injured as well as yourself. She has taught you the basics, but you need to be taught so much more. True you are very powerful, but you need to be taught how to purify the souls of demons as well as the various other spells that a miko uses." Midoriko explained._

"You're right momma and I agree with you that there are many more things for me to learn as a miko." Kagome said.

"_Little one it is not your fault that you didn't get to learn more about being a miko. Inuyasha was completely selfish by not letting you have the time to learn more from Kaede about being a miko with just looking for jewel shards all of the time. And I'm quite sure if his father Inu Tashio still was living that selfish little brat of a hanyou would've been punished. And oh, speaking of Inu Tashio did you know that he is no longer in the underworld." Midoriko said, though the last part was more of an after-thought._

Kagome's eyes went wide and so did Youko's at Midoriko's last statement. "What do you mean that he's not in the underworld anymore!" Kagome exclaimed, "I've been to Inu Tashio's grave twice."

"_What I mean is that Inu Tashio has earned Kami Status and he's in heaven and that's the reason he's no longer in the underworld anymore." Midoriko explained with some amusement in her voice._

"But how? Wasn't Inuyasha's father a demon?" asked Kagome.

"_It's because of the kindness that he showed the subjects of his lands as Lord of the Western Lands. He was never cruel to any of his servants and unlike his son Seeshomaru he had a love of humans. Izayoi was proof of that and when he used Tensaiga to bring her back to life he showed his love for her and his son Inuyasha. This somehow caught the attention of the Kami's." Midoriko said. _

"Have the Kami's been watching me too?" Kagome asked.

"_Yes, little one they have and they are quite pleased especially the Goddess Inari and that's where you got the very kimono that your wearing. It was a gift from her, and also this kimono has a special ability. It amplifies both your miko and your demonic powers as well as it can protect you from curses and various evil spells from dark mikos. In addition to that it acts as armor protecting you from weapons and can protect you the same way that Inuyasha's fire rat coat can." Midoriko explained, smiling at her daughter._

"Wow!" Kagome breathed in awe.

"_Yes, Inari's gift is only the first of many from the Kami's. For they have seen your love of not just humans but, of youkai and hanyous alike. They've observed your bravery and your sheer will as well as your great courage in the face of danger. But, what really impressed the Kami's the most was your kindness. I wouldn't be surprised if Inari herself wouldn't pay you a visit in the near future." Midoriko said._

Kagome's face lit up with happiness and her eyes filled with tears of joy because she knew that someone was truly watching and that someone really paid attention to what she had been doing for these three years in the feudal era and someone truly cared. Now it's not that her friends Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Kouga and many countless others didn't care because they all truly did and took note of it, but for someone like her who was always treated like second best by Inuyasha. For her to catch the attention of the Kami's this touched her quite deeply for this meant that her mother was right she was destined for greatness and to the Kami's she was special, and no matter what she would always stay humble and keep her integrity and always stay true to herself. Kagome was quickly brought out of her musings when her mother gave a slight "ahem" and cleared her throat and she spoke again.

"_Kagome, little one it has been a long day and I can see that your completely exhausted from your ordeal of transformation, the unsealing of your demonic powers and the removal of the concealment spell. You need to get a good night's rest because tomorrow will be far more tiring than today." Midoriko said._

Kagome stretches and yawns then she says "I believe your right momma I didn't realize that I was so tired."

"_Kagome, please have Youko take you somewhere private where you can get a good night's sleep because if you go back to camp and the village your friends will have lots of questions given your appearance now and I know that you don't want to have to deal with that foul mouthed hanyou Inuyasha tonight." Midoriko advised, _"_One more thing little one there's someone that I would like for you and Youko to meet tomorrow."_

Both Kagome and Youko looked at one another and then Kagome asked "Who do you wants us to meet?" Kagome asked.

"_I want you to meet my friend Akari." said Midoriko._

"Who is that?" Kagome asked.

"_Akari, is a 10-tailed kitsune goddess and she is the mother of all kitsune kind and races and she also has a gift that she wants to give you, little one." Midoriko said._

"I've heard of a 9-tailed kitsune, but I've never heard of a 10-tailed one." Kagome said, sharing a shocked look with Youko.

"_Let me assure you little one that a 10-tailed kitsune does exist." Midoriko said._

"What-ever you say mom. I'm curious and I want to meet your friend Akari and I wonder what kind of gift she has for me?" Kagome spoke.

"_I don't know what kind of gift or gifts that she has for you because she won't tell me. She said it was a surprise, but trust me on this if the mother of all kitsune kind has a gift for you then this means that she has deemed you as worthy to receive a gift from her because she's never did this for anyone else before." Midoriko said, _"_One more thing before I forget. Let me remind and give you and Youko a warning avoid the Western Lands because by now Lord Seeshomaru has felt this power surge and he will stop at nothing to investigate it moreover, if he sees your appearance now there could be problems later which could change your destiny drastically."_

"Momma what do you mean if Lord Seeshomaru sees my appearance now this could cause problems later which could change my destiny drastically?" Kagome asked a look of worry on her face.

"_Little one, remember that fight that you had with Inuyasha the other night." said Midoriko._

"Yes, I remember. How could I not remember that crazy fight?" Kagome replied with a sigh.

"_Well, Lord Seeshomaru saw the whole thing and because of that fight with his half-brother Inuyasha, how should I put this, it seems that Lord Seeshomaru has taken a liking to you." Midoriko said._

Kagome's eyes went wide and she gasped. Youko growled inwardly his eyes flashing red briefly at the demon lord obvious affections for his intended mate, his vixen Kagome.

"What?" Kagome yelled as her ears and her tails twitched nervously, "momma, you mean to tell me that The Ice Prince, The Killing Perfection and the Destruction of The Circle Life, Lord Seeshomaru, Lord of The Western Lands has a crush on me!" Kagome shouted.

"_I am afraid so. He also knows that you possess great power, which to him equals a powerful mate and powerful strong pups." Midoriko said, "You know how he craves power and conquest and he would like nothing more than to conquer you."_

"He would actually try to pup me?" Kagome shrieked, hurting both her mothers and Youko's ears.

"_Yes, little one he would. Plus he would challenge Youko's claim to you in order to make you Lady of the Western Lands." Midoriko spoke, worry evident in her voice, "Trust me things could get very ugly very quickly if that were to happen. Thus your destiny would be changed drastically."_

Kagome suddenly felt the ground beneath her shift and she became dizzy and lightheaded and she fainted, but before she could even hit the ground Youko used his demonic speed and caught her in his arms.

Youko's P.O.V.

Oh, Kami she fainted. I've got to get her out of here before Seeshomaru decides to come here.

"_Youko, please get my daughter out of here and somewhere safe for the night. I have a feeling Lord Seeshomaru will come looking for her soon." Midoriko said._

"Don't worry Midoriko I promise to protect Kagome with my very life and I have the perfect place that we both can hide until morning." Youko said as he picked Kagome up bridal style, "I've got a secluded cave that I prepared for the day that I finally found my intended mate Kagome once again." He grabbed Kagome's yellow backpack and sped off into the night leaving behind a much relieved Midoriko in her wake.

_An Hour Later Youko Arrived at His Secluded Cave with Kagome_

Youko's P.O.V.

I finally made it to the cave and poor Kagome is still out cold, but no worries Lord Seeshomaru will never find us here, but just in case I will place two death trees on guard and place a barrier over the mouth of the cave.

Author's P.O.V.

Youko sets Kagome's yellow backpack down on the floor of the cave and then he placed Kagome down on the futon and covered her with some silk sheets and fur blankets. Then he reached into his silver hair and pulled out 2 seeds. He held them in the palm of his hand and let his youki go into the seeds and they started to glow with an ominous and eerie light and then they start to sprout. After that he placed the two sprouting seeds into the ground on either side of the cave and they quickly grew into death trees. Lastly, he placed a strong barrier over the mouth of the cave.

Normal P.O.V.

After Youko secured his cave he quickly goes over to his and Kagome's futon and pulls the covers back. He crawls into bed and wraps his arms around her and holds her closely to him and then Youko closes his eyes.

The last thing that Youko uttered before he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep was "Don't worry my little vixen, my angel, my sweet Kagome I won't let Seeshomaru touch you because you are mine forever and he will never have you I promise on my honor as a kitsune. I vow to protect you with my dying breath, Kagome." The Great Youko Kurama the King of Thieves drifted off into a very deep and peaceful sleep with his intended mate wrapped safely in his arms as she snuggled closer into his warmth joining him in blissful sweet slumber.

I would also like to thank my wonderful beta XMinatoXKyuubiX for revising and revamping the chapters of my story for me. In addition I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, added my story to their favorites and their all of their alerts; thank you so much everyone who has shown me so much love on FF as a writer and authoress.


End file.
